1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to batteries and portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a battery configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for removing a cover of a portable electronic device from a main body of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and PDAs (personal digital assistants) are in widespread use around the world. There is more and more demand for higher quality and serviceability of these portable electronic devices. Many portable electronic devices are provided with removable covers that can be changed over for new, more aesthetically pleasing covers, when so desired by users.
Removable covers are most commonly provided for mobile phones. A user may, from time to time, want to remove an old cover from a main body of the mobile phone and install a new fashionable cover on the main body instead. The new cover must be able to be attached firmly and securely.
Currently, removable covers of portable electronic devices are commonly fixed on the main bodies by means of structures integrated with the covers themselves. A related mobile phone includes a main body and a removable cover. A top of the removable cover is bent to define a holding portion, and a hook protrudes from an inner surface of the holding portion. The removable cover has a peripheral flange. A bottom of the removable cover has two projections, and opposite sides of the removable cover have a plurality of detents. The projections and the detents protrude from the flange. Corresponding to the structure of the removable cover, the main body has an engaging surface and defines a notch, two grooves, and a plurality of slits. The notch is located at a top of the engaging surface. The grooves are located at a bottom of the engaging surface. The slits are located at two opposite sides of the engaging surface. In assembly, the projections are first inserted into the grooves and retained therein. The hook is then inserted into the notch, with the detents being received in the slits. The hook is firmly engaged in the notch, and the detents are securely engaged in the slits. Thus, the removable cover is firmly fixed to the main body. In disassembly, the hook is first disengaged from the notch, with the detents being removed from the slits. The projections are then pulled out from the grooves. The removable cover is thus fully detached from the main body.
It is important for the removable cover to not only be firmly retained in the main body, but also to be easily removed when needed. Generally, a good deal of force needs to be exerted on the removable cover for it to be detached. The removable cover is easily damaged if excessive force is applied, both in the process of detaching the removable cover and also in attaching the removable cover.
A new a portable electronic device with a removable cover is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.